fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/TheRealGame.Inc
Hello everyone, I'm TheRealDylanator, I'm the founder of TheRealGame.Inc and am happy to appear at Fantendo Carnival Showcase for the first time! We have two games to talk about over the week but plenty to announce! Day 1 Were going to open by talking about Ice Climber 2. Sure, we have revealed a lot about the game but there is so much more you don't know like for example... the series' amiibo? Yes, we are proud to announce the Ice Climber amiibos, they consist of, Nana & Popo, Condor, Polar Bear and... we're gonna reveal more about them later! Anyway, have you played a game recently that displays your points but it doesn't matter? Well, in Ice Climber 2 you'll want to build up points to rise in the leaderboards, they display total points, combined scores, indivdual best scores for each mountain and ect. but thats not all, as you get more total points you can get some exclusive items such as the pixel hammers! So make sure you rack you those points! Ok, to avoid getting carried away with the new Ice Climber game we will now move on to Kirby: Dreamland Dominace, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the game, King Dedede is up to no good again and kirby has to defeat him but suddenly Galacta Knight returns and Kirby finds himself far from home, so Kirby sets out to save his friends! Ok, the first world is Jagged Jungle, every kirby fan will notice where this game is going. In Jagged Jungle you'll need to remember to to touch the spikey trees and thorny bushes! In every world between level 3 and four there is a miniboss, the first miniboss is a classic, Bugzzy! He doesn't play around but if you can trick him into launching himself into the spikey trees, you'll be just fine! Also, like every boss he does have a revenge battle, unlike most other bosses, you get to fight his revenge mode during the main story. Day 2 Ok. Day two, now were going to talk about music! It's powerfull right? It builds atmosphere... it can make things 10 times better. Well, our sound team went all out with the musi on Kirby: Dreamland Dominance and Ice Climber 2! Also, they share a feature, sound test! Not the way you know it, in both games it features members of the cast playing the music, a little but nice bonus! It's nice to see enemies join together due to the power of music! In Ice Climber 2 you can expect to see Nana, Popo, Condor, Polar Bear and many more playing together and the ice climbers must really like music, have you seen their DJ parka's? In Kirby: Dreamland Dominance you can see Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight all in one place without fighting, amazing huh? Oh, that reminds us, Kirby's Mike ability returns and lets say one of the bosses have their own spin on it.... Oh, we have a new villan for Kirby to face too, his name? Chillter. Chillter is a character we created, another Popopo but he doesn't do things the same way as Kirby, he freezes his foes and isn't afraid to get all lose and personal! He isn't really against Kirby in the same way as the other bosses you will encounter through the game... who knows, mabey you'll find out more about this blue scarf wearing creature later. Thats all we have time for today, sorry about that... Day 3 Day 3, it's been a great run so far, first we talk about Ice Climber 2 again! Ok, in many levels you may find secret races, win these for some cool collectibles or items! From big bees to Koopa the Quick on the Mario amiibo mountain! Also we have secret boss fights, like the abominable snowman for example... oh yeah, we mentioned amiibo mountains a while back, before this event, well, a while after release there will be an update allowing you to access the second wave of them! Compatible amiibo include, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Pit, Wii Fit Trainer and more! Some of the new items for the climbers are: Pickaxe, Shovel, Metal Parkas, Spike Shoes, Rope, Grappling hook, Elf Suits, Bunny Suits, Spring shoes and Abominable hammer! Of course there will be many secrets left but we have a release date set for March the 21st! With that we leave... Day 4 Today, we keep with talking about one title, lets talk about Kirby: Dreamland Dominance! Okay! First we talk about multiplayer, if you are feeling lonely there is no need to worry as a friend can pick up a wii remote, pro controller or gamecube controller and play as Keeby. On day one we mentioned Bugzzy and his revenge form, lets talk about that! In his revenge form Bugzzy takes on a white red and orange colour scheme and also wields a giant club, he can take more hits, deal much more damage and is harder to trick than before. Also, Whispy Woods returns, now a mini boss, now much stronger... you'll venture Green Greens late game and you will encounter Whispy, for once one of the most deadly enemies in a Kirby game! He uses all his firepower from his older appearances now with two extra attacks, mini earthquakes and we will keep the other one secret, in his revenge form he gets even deadlier, somehow... Day 5 Well, lets talk amiibo! First we're going to start with Ice Climber 2! Well, what new mountains are unlocked, the Wii Fit Trainer unlocks a mountain unique to Ice Climber 2, enemies include Junk Food, possesed sofas and even TVs! As a boss fight you will fight the Wii Remote and Nunchuck. Also, the race will be the Wii Fit Balance Board! Also, Captain Falcons mountain will be an odd race track, it lacks enemies but is obstacle based, racers, spike traps ect. are all threats. The race will be Blood Falcon, the boss will be the Captain himself! Amiibo will sadly not be compatible on Kirby: Dreamland Dominance but the game is has no shortage of extra content, level packs will be available, some will be free, some won't but won't break banks! Some will be free if your Nintendo ID detects saved data of certain Kirby games! The first pack will be free, it will be the Kirby Classics 1: Green Greens (Kirby's Dream Land) It is a 3D graphical update of Green Greens from the original Kirby's Dream Land! Complete with boss fights! Other free packs will include Kirby Classics #XX: Gamble Galaxy (Kirby: Squeak Squad) and Kirby Classics #XX: Indigo Ocean (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) Note: Free access to Kirby Classics #XX: Indigo Ocean (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) will require a save file of Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Day 6 Oh boy, lets get started, in Ice Climber 2 there are 6 main bosses, they all share some attacks, all the Condors can peck you and swoop down towards you. Remember the points system we mentioned before? Well, here are some items: Retro Parka, Ice Hammer, Bronze Parka, Silver Parka, Gold Parka, Ice Parka. Now there are some mountains to mention! Mountains 11 - 20 are: Tal Tal Heights, Glacier Mountain, Mt.Berg, Mt.Fortnigh, Frozen Peaks, Mt.Sundae, Mt.Mint, Mt.Cone, Mt.Scoop, Green Condor Roost. Anyway, we're going to keep today short but tomorrow will more than make up for it. Final Day Well, the big finale! First we talk Ice Climber amiibo! They are used in this game for extra content but expect future compatibility for other games! Condor unlocks Condor costumes for the Ice Climbers and a secret boss battle, you can only use the default equipment providing a bigger challenge, Condor will also be stronger than ever! The Nana & Popo amiibo unlocks a 3D recreation of the final mountain of the original Ice Climber! The Polar Bear unlocks Polar Bear costumes for the climbers but also unlocks the boss battle with a slightly bigger and more powerful Polar Bear! Thats it for wave one of the Ice Climber amiibo! Kirby: Dreamland Dominance, where to start? Well, first, lets talk about bosses! First boss is King Dedede, you fight him with the hammer ability, then the story is set in motion as Galacta Knight interrupts. Then your first mini boss is Bugzzy in , the next boss is Chameleo Arm, who now holds the beetle ability. Also, when it comes to the final boss Kirby will take on his most powerful form to date. Also, we have a picture of Bugzzy's revenge form! Don't think that's all you'll have to fight! (TBA) Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015